1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a delay-locked loop scheme.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional delay-locked loop (DLL) circuit is applied into the spread spectrum code communication system, ideally, the code phase delay of a spread spectrum code signal can be precisely estimated. However, due to limited inherent circuitry or external environments, practically, it is impossible to achieve the objective of precisely estimating such code phase delay of the spread spectrum code signal. Thus, there is a major defect that the conventional DLL circuit is incapable of precisely estimating the code phase delay.